The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for an electronic device. More specifically, the invention relates to a mounting apparatus for an electronic device for use in a vehicle, which allows the electronic device to be selectively rotated and placed in a number of positions, and which allows the electronic device to be placed within, and removed from, a mounted position with one hand.
Electronic devices are being used more and more frequently in vehicles. For example, global positioning satellite devices are currently being used in vehicles and elsewhere. These devices are used for navigational purposes and are either permanently installed in a vehicle, or mounted so as to be portable. Further, these devices have a screen which visibly communicates information to the user thereof. The portable device is advantageous in that it can be taken from the vehicle and used outside of the vehicle, thus adding value to the device.
The mounting of portable devices within vehicles does, however, present a number of disadvantages. First, it is more difficult to mount a portable device in a location within the vehicle that allows its screen to be easily viewed. Devices that are permanently installed in the vehicle can be mounted within the dashboard of the vehicle, easily within sight of the vehicle driver or passenger. Portable devices must, however, be mounted somewhere within the interior of the vehicle, such as on top of the dashboard. This mounting position presents the challenge of mounting the device in an orientation and position that can be seen and accessed.
Viewing the screen of a portable electronic device can be hampered if the angle of the viewing screen is fixed relative to the surface on which the device is mounted. A fixed viewing angle may limit the vehicles on which the device can be effectively mounted due to varying dashboard configurations as well as varying driver and passenger heights. In other words, a fixed viewing angle may impair the user's ability to effectively and comfortably view the screen. Second, these electronic devices are often under-utilized if they are only viewable by the driver of the vehicle, but not passengers riding therein. Often the passenger in the vehicle is acting as the navigator. In these situations, it is advantageous for the passenger to be able to view the global positioning satellite device.
Third, depending on the configuration of the dashboard surface on which the device is mounted, it may be necessary to either elevate or lower the device with respect to the mounting surface in order to get a clearer view of the device. A rigid mounting apparatus that does not offer the ability to manipulate the orientation of the device relative to the mounting surface is therefore disadvantageous.
As may be appreciated, it would also be advantageous to be able to place the electronic device into a mounted position using only one hand. Similarly, it would be advantageous to remove the electronic device from a mounted position using only one hand.
Therefore, a mounting apparatus is needed that can be used to mount a portable electronic device within a vehicle so that the device can be easily viewed and adjusted. Further, a mounting apparatus is needed that allows an electronic device to be mounted within a vehicle so that it is viewable by either the driver or the passenger riding therein. Still further, a mounting apparatus is needed that allows an electronic device to be mounted within, and removed from, a mounted position using only one hand. Finally, a mounting apparatus is needed that can be used to either elevate or lower, and manipulate the orientation of the device relative to the surface on which the apparatus is mounted.